Cali Base
An Outcast base. Outcasts are believed to be involved in the production and distribution of the drug Cardamine, which has been declared illegal in the four major Houses. Infocard *LOCATION: Tau 23 system *OWNER: Outcasts *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: Unknown Details After leaving Bretonia space in the Single Player Plot, Trent and Juni stop at Cali Base to talk with a contact from The Order. However, as Cali Base is an Outcast base, unless you're friendly with them, you won't get repeat business. Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *Cardamine - $390 Guns For Sale *Pyros Type 1 *Dragoon Type 1 *Pyros Type 2 *Dragoon Type 2 *Pyros Type 3 *Dragoon Type 3 Turrets For Sale *Pyros Turret Type 1 *Dragoon Turret Type 1 *Pyros Turret Type 2 *Dragoon Turret Type 2 Missiles For Sale *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 6 *Windstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Cuisse Fr. Shield *Adv. Cuisse H.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse L.F. Shield *Pourpoint Fr. Shield *Pourpoint H.F. Shield *Pourpoint L.F. Shield *Adv. Pourpoint Fr. Shield *Adv. Pourpoint H.F. Shield *Adv. Pourpoint L.F. Shield *Aegis Fr. Shield *Aegis H.F. Shield *Aegis L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher Mines For Sale *Wardog Mine *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Driller Mine Other Equipment *Adv. Countermeasure Dropper *Advanced Thruster Trade Routes You may buy Cardamine here for $390 a unit, more cheaply than at anyplace else except Planet Malta or Ruiz Base, both of which are in the Omicron systems. A Cardamine run from Cali Base to Planet Manhattan takes four jumps: Tau 23 system -> Tau 31 system -> Leeds system -> Magellan system -> New York system. This one-way route nets a profit of $1,110 per unit of Cardamine. Extending the route by starting at Planet Malta allows you to pick up Cardamine for only $300 per unit, increasing the profit margin for selling Cardamine to $1,200 per unit, but increasing the run from four to six jumps. Light Arms, purchasable at Detroit Munitions in the New York system at $140 a unit, sell for $560 a unit at Cali Base ($420 profit margin), and for a whopping $1,400 at Planet Malta - a $1,260 profit margin, which is better than running the Cardamine to Planet Manhattan in the first place! If your greed exceeds your need for speed. This extends your round trip from four to six systems each way. Considering that Tau-23 is not an Edge World system, if you've angered the Zoners or the Bounty Hunters, it may be a good idea to keep the route short if you're still low level and haven't yet acquired a powerful ship. Rumors "We receive the Cardamine from where it is processed on Malta, and then we distribute it into Sirius. Our path towards the Liberty and Bretonian systems passes through Edinburgh, where we encounter a slight hinderance: Orbital Spa and Cruise's Shetland Cruiser. It makes shipping Cardamine in secrecy all the more difficult." - Cali Bartender Alberto Ferrer "If you don't mind risking NCR status in Liberty, you may be interested in shipping our drugs. You can take the Cardamine from here and sell it at any Rogue or Junker base. The closer you get to capitol systems, the more dangerous it gets. But it's also more rewarding." - Cali Bartender Alberto Ferrer "We get our Side Arms from the Junkers at Tralfagar in New London. It would be very lucrative to run Cardamine there and return here with Detroit Side Arms." - Javier Hernandez, Outcasts "Tau-23 is our space. Unfortunately, BMM and the IMG have begun encroaching upon us. Niobium and Beryllium have been discovered here, and the miners have followed looking for it. That is why this base is mobilized for sorties. We're fighting to keep their operations from spreading beyond this system towards Malta." - Maria Cortez, Outcasts "We trust you, so I will tell you how to make yourself very rich. The Cardamine brought to this base comes from Malta. It is there that we also receive all necessary supplies to run this base." - Gloria Ruiz, Outcasts "I have killed more than a thousand men and stolen a kingdom of riches. Even now there are two veteran Bounty Hunters that stalk me: one for revenge, the other for reward. They will have to follow me across the stars, for I am bound to another place. Neither one will live beyond Tau-37; Benitez will see to that." - Javier Hernandez, Outcasts "The Jump Hole to Tau-37 remains hidden to most amongst the asteroids that populate this system. Unfortunately the IMG found their way there. Beyond it you will find Omicron Alpha, which is the location of our home planet, Malta." - Cali Bartender Alberto Ferrer "I yearn for my return to Malta. I miss the orange fields of grass and sprawling plantations. The Cardamine is so woven into my blood that even my skin feels dry and cracked without the winds of my home planet upon it." - Maria Cortez, Outcasts "The Cardamine we get from this base goes straight to Ainu. Sometimes we come here with H-Fuel from our base so that we can make a little money to buy extra Cardamine for personal use. We don't get bothered by anyone in this system. Even the Bounty Hunters leave us alone." - Yasuko Hamada, Golden Chrysanthemums "We rely upon the Outcasts of Tau-23 to supply us with our Cardamine. We sell it to New Tokyo through Roppongi to fund our operations and to pay for the drugs that we use ourselves. Cardamine use is part of our culture. It is a symbol of our free spirit and the dream of a better life." - Yasuko Hamada, Golden Chrysanthemums "The Ohtori was escorting the Yukari Maru from Cali to Ainu when it was ambushed by a Naval Forces patrol crossing Kyushu. The cargo ship fled to safety while its escort turned to fight the attackers to the death. There are rumors that the Ohtori may be still intact somewhere in the Seiran Dust Cloud." - Yasuko Hamada, Golden Chrysanthemums Category:Bases Category:Border Worlds Category:Criminals Category:Hispania